The present invention relates to a lens unit attachment mechanism to attach a component including lenses (a lens unit) of spectacles, sunglasses, or the like to a helmet.
Hitherto, a spectacle, such as widely used sunglasses, has been configured by lenses and a spectacle frame (outer frame) to support the lenses when it is worn. A spectacle frame (outer frame) is configured by two rims (casings) which hold both lenses, and two temples which are connected rotationally to the rims (casings) via hinges with a predetermined length at a predetermined angle. There is a need to prepare the spectacle frames (outer frames) in various sizes or, offer a service designed to adjust them in order to fit for the faces of wearers that have various shapes and sizes (for example the length and width of the face, and the distance from the eyes to the ears).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,245 discloses a spectacle frame in which the length of the temples and the angle of the lenses can be adjusted within a predetermined range in order to eliminate the troublesome task of selecting or adjusting such spectacle frames (outer frames).
International Publication (WO) No. 2015/059014 discloses a mechanism with an object of securing a field of view through protective glasses by adapting to the length of the face and the positions of the eyes of a wearer, and providing a good fitting sensation through fine adjustments of the position and angle of the protective glasses using one free hand while the wearer is performing a task. Projection portions provided at side faces of the protective glasses and recesses provided at spectacle support arms coupled to the protective glasses are engaged in stages to adjust the angles between the protective glasses and the spectacle support arms, and the spectacle support arms fit snugly into and slide through length direction slits provided at brackets to adjust the distance between the safety spectacles and the spectacle support arms.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2000-178820 discloses a helmet with an object of allowing a spectacle frame to pass through easily when a motorcycle rider puts on spectacles after putting on the helmet, even when ear cups are in close contact with the temples of the rider, and also of eliminating a sense of discomfort caused by pressing on the spectacle frame after putting on the spectacles. The ear cups are provided with spectacle frame passage recesses through which the spectacle frame is passed when the motorcycle rider puts on the spectacles after putting on the helmet.
Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open (JP-U) No. H04-127221 discloses a helmet with an object of avoiding frustration when handling spectacles when a spectacle wearer puts on or takes off the helmet. An inner body of the helmet is provided with a retention means that retains temple portions of the spectacles in a substantially horizontal state such that the spectacles can be put on or taken off.